Ce n'était qu'un détail
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Ce n'était qu'un détail, qui continuait d'éluder Castiel et restait hors de sa portée, dansant devant ses yeux, hors d'atteinte. - Pré-slash Destiel. Saison 4, après le face à face Dean-Sam et Cas-Uriel.


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est aux auteurs de la série.

**Couple: **Pré-slash Destiel.

**Note 1: **Ceci se passe dans la saison 4. Saison 4!Castiel est fasciné par Dean, et personne ne pourra me convaincre du contraire. :)

**Note 2: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, 2e round. Le prompt était "Ce n'était qu'un détail", bien sûr.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Ce n'était qu'un détail**

Ce n'était, en réalité, qu'un petit détail.

- Castiel, quelque chose ne va pas?

Castiel plissa les lèvres, se tournant vers son frère Uriel.

- Non. Tout va bien.

Uriel fronça les sourcils, mais Castiel ne le vit pas: il s'était déjà replongé dans ses pensées, détournant la tête.

Il y avait quelque chose...

Castiel souffla, perplexe. Un léger pli perturbait son front.

Uriel posa une main sur son épaule, le ramenant dans l'instant présent.

- Castiel?

Castiel ferma la bouche, entrouverte par sa surprise. Reprit contenance, dansant légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre.

Il n'était pas encore habitué à ce corps humain; il s'y sentait à l'étroit, emprisonné comme dans un bocal. Etranger.

Faible.

Son sourcil se plissa.

Non. Faible n'était pas le mot.

Il croisa le regard d'Uriel, et se redressa. Castiel essaya de se persuader qu'il ne ressentait pas de honte, à avoir encore été surpris à laisser son esprit divaguer.

- Uriel, qu'y a-t-il?

Uriel l'observa un instant sans un mot, puis cligna des yeux, ne faisant aucune remarque.

- Les Winchester... Pourquoi as-tu pris aussi facilement la défense de Dean Winchester, quand on était là-bas?

Au nom de Dean Winchester, Castiel se raidit. Les sourcils d'Uriel se froncèrent de nouveau; sa main toujours sur son épaule, il était impossible qu'il ne l'eut pas remarqué.

Castiel haussa l'épaule en question, décollant la main de son frère. Il ne réalisa pas combien ce geste, fait innocemment, avait une connotation humaine.

- Tu sais comme moi que notre mission réelle est d'obéir aux ordres de Dean. Pour voir s'il est véritablement un hôte digne de Michael.

Les yeux de l'hôte d'Uriel s'assombrirent, et Castiel se détourna. Son frère ne chercha pas à lire son esprit, mais Castiel se demanda s'il en avait vraiment besoin pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal, si Uriel cherchait à le comprendre par télépathie. Castiel lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Il haussa les épaules, à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci le sens de son geste le cisailla et il se _pétrifia_.

_Quelque chose..._

Castiel souffla.

- Mais puisque tu en parles, quelque chose me perturbe.

Uriel leva un sourcil. Il semblait vraiment aimer cette mimique humaine.

Castiel se tourna vers lui.

- Ce n'est qu'un petit détail, cependant. Rien qui ne troublera notre mission.

Uriel l'étudia encore quelques instants.

- Si tu le dis, mon frère.

Et il disparut.

Castiel inspira, puis expira. Lentement. Oxygène apporté à ses cellules, dioxyde de carbone rejeté.

Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester qui leur avait tenu tête, quand ils leur avaient dit de sacrifier la ville. Dean Winchester qui avait peur d'eux mais qui _leur avait tenu tête_, buté et inconscient, le coeur gonflé d'outrage. Refusant les ordres, pour se battre pour ce qu'il estimait, lui, être juste. Pour se battre pour une cause qu'il avait choisie lui-même.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

Etait-ce son libre arbitre, que Castiel trouvait aussi fascinant? Etait-ce son obstination, malgré sa faiblesse d'humain? Son culot? Etait-ce la vie dans ses yeux, lui, l'Homme Vertueux par qui tout avait commencé, et par qui devait tout finir?

Etait-ce la force de son âme, lui qui aurait dû être réduit à néant par les Enfers et qui se tenait encore debout?

Castiel ferma les yeux.

- Tout cela est sans importance.

Oui. Tout cela n'était qu'un petit détail. Un petit rien, grain de sable dans l'océan terrestre. A l'échelle de l'univers, Dean Winchester était insignifiant.

Comment Castiel aurait-il pu savoir, que ce grain de sable coincerait son engrenage et retournerait son monde?

XXX

FIN.


End file.
